


You're Pulling My Leg

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, George is an idiot and Toye loves everything about him, Luz has a Vine Account too, Modern AU, Toye has a prosthetic leg, and Toye films it all, well Luz doing stupid ass things, which leads them to doing stupid ass things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: George Luz is an annoying little shit who won't get over the fact Toye has a prosthetic leg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Anna who loves Joe Toye as much as I do.

"You realize how annoying you are?" Joe looked up from his book that he was reading. The two were roommates while they studied at their university, one in mechanical engineering and one in chemical. The two were friends since high school and neither had changed much. Except for the fact that Toye was in a car accident senior year and had his leg amputated. George, after finding out his friend was okay and that he was getting a prosthetic leg, kept making jokes about it.

"Come on, do it for the vine." George spoke up. He was standing in front of Joe, who was on his bed, holding his phone up waiting for the right moment. When George thought Joe was finally going to comply, he began to record. Toye set his book down, grabbed his prosthetic leg, and slapped George upside the head with the metal-based limb. George practically fell over and his phone went flying.

"Dude, what the fuck?" George piped up as Joe laid back down in his bed, putting his leg back on, and picking his book back up. George didn't receive a reply and got up to go grab his phone. The screen was partially cracked either from getting hit by a metal limb or from smashing against the wall. He played the vine over and began to giggle. He watched it over and over again before putting on the website.

"Can you be quiet for two seconds? I'm trying to do homework." Toye leaned over his bed and looked at George who stood creepily in the corner, staring down at the vine. It started with "Do it for the vine" and then filmed everything from Toye picking his leg up all the way to being thrown across the room.

"Joe, you gotta watch this. This is hilarious." George walked over to Toye, who had nothing better to do. Besides, it was six seconds and that wasn't going to make or break him. George handed his cracked phone over to Toye who watched it. It was pretty funny until Joe looked at George who had a massive bruise forming on his cheek. Joe looked wide eyed and pointed to George's cheek.

"Luz, hey. Your face. It's bruising." Toye said, gently touching George's cheek. It was warm for the second he could feel it before George jerked away in pain. George felt his cheek and then moved his jaw around, hoping that his teeth weren't fucked up.

"Thanks for hitting me with your metal leg." George spoke up, laughing a bit. Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes, picking his book back up. George walked away, massaging his bruised cheek, and headed for the window where his reflection shone vividly. He inspected the wound and turned around.

"It's gonna be okay, Joe. Stop your worrying, I know how much I mean to you." George joked. Joe got up from the bed and threw his book at George, hitting him. George laughed and Joe walked quickly over to George, immediately putting him into a headlock and messed up his hair.

"You are a little shit." Joe said as George grabbed his actual leg and began to wrestle with him. George was still hysterically laughing as the two fell to the ground and began to roll around, hitting each other with whatever they could get a hold of. Eventually George had Joe pinned down to the ground, panting over him. Joe gave up and laid there staring at George.

"I win." George said as he got up from the ground, helping Joe off the ground. Joe dusted himself off before pushing George one last time. George laughed as he stumbled backwards and watched as Joe picked his book back up and headed back for his bed. George sat on his bed and looked around, bored out of his mind.

"Hey, do you want to film me do something really stupid for views?" George piped up. Joe finished his homework before he answered. He looked at George and sarcastically said yes. George, taking this seriously, stood up and tossed Joe his phone. Joe looked at it and then at George who was running for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Joe asked, jumping out of bed and running after George. Without an answer, Joe followed George out of the dorm building and to the main street. 

"Get the phone ready." George shouted. Joe obliged, knowing that if he didn't George would get upset and may actually hurt himself. His thumb pressed record as George went running into the street and before he knew what was going on. George threw himself onto a passing car while screaming 'do it for the vine.' Joe, once the six seconds were over, ran to George who was cracking up on the hood of a familiar car. Frank Perconte, a mechanical engineer major they both shared calculus class with, got out of the car shouting. George flailed his hand at Joe and Joe began to film again.

"What the fuck are you doing, Luz? You're going to turn into Toye and have a missing leg." Perconte shouted, inspecting the dent on the hood.

"He's already missing a brain. What more do you want?" Toye shouted at the two before putting the phone down. Luz got up and laughed.

"Thanks Perconte for hitting me." Luz shook his friends hand after finding that there was barely a dent on the hood.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a heart attack, you dumbass." Perconte punched George before getting into his car and driving off once George was on the sidewalk again. Joe handed his phone back.

"No, keep it, we have more stupid stuff to do." George grinned and Joe, to be honest, was having the time of his life watching George get the shit beat out of him. The kid deserved it in his opinion. The two headed across the parking lot and found themselves outside of the track and field arena. Joe looked at the tall fence that kept idiots like George Luz out. George began to climb and told Joe to start filming. He gave him orders on what to say and when to say it which made a vine of George climbing the fence, Joe saying 'what the fuck are you doing?' when he got to the top, followed by George flat out falling on his ass from a six or seven foot fall.

Joe watched as George got up and brushed the grass off of him before climbing back over and doing the same exact thing. Joe stared at his beat up friend on the ground who was laughing his ass off. Joe helped his friend up and stood there watching George, waiting for him to come up with another wonderful plan. 

The next vine Joe was 'forced' to film was George knocking on the gym's window, which was made of hard plexiglass, getting everyone inside's attention, then running straight into the window only to be violently pushed back and onto the ground. Joe put the phone away and started cracking up laughing from the sound George's body made when it came into contact with the window. The kids inside the gym stared at George and Joe before they realized they interrupted a basketball game. George took the phone from Joe and told him to run when teachers came out with flashlights to chase the two down, telling them to get back there and face their consequences. George started filming front camera as he and Joe ran from the teachers who were screaming at them. George was laughing the entire time as Joe ran with his middle fingers up.

Vines were created for a straight two hours before George's phone ran out of battery and George was pretty badly beaten up from his shenanigans. Joe sat George down, who had grass stains, cuts, bruises, and mud stains all over him, on his bed. George was laughing, watching the vines from Joe's phone as his charged on the pillow. Joe stood in front of him with his arms folded and it took George a while to realize Joe wanted to say something.

"You need to clean yourself up. You look like you went through a war zone." Joe piped up. George handed Joe's phone back to him and stood up.

"Well since you're so insisting, why don't you join me?" George laughed and Joe looked off to the side then back at George.

"Maybe I will."


End file.
